Let's Shake It Up Alittle
by XoxButtercup27
Summary: So this is the tag game thing. And just to let you know if I get tagged again. I'm just putting as another chapter. So keep looking for new chapters. Hope you like. Not for QL Shippers.


**A/n-- This is my first time doing this, so more than likely it'll suck. So constructive criticism is welcome. BUT, I am a DL Shipper. So if you're not into that, don't read this. I have my own opinions and I don't care what you think. I personally don't like QL, so sue me. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer-- Do not own Zoey 101, duh! **

**--**

"**Say Yes. By- Dusty Drake"**

Logan Reese was wearing a black suit and was on one knee. Waiting. Waiting for that girl. The girl he was going to marry, or hoped too. Just then, she walked in the room.

"Dana, how'd you like to be in my wedding?" Logan asked

"Sure." She said kinda disappointed

"How would you like to walk down the aisle?" He asked again.

"Logan… I don't think I should." She answered

"Dana Marie Cruz. You could be the center of attention. Everyone looking at you. Smiling." Logan went on " You can send the invitations. And you can wear a long white dress" Logan said.

" Dana all you have to do is say yes." Logan begged

" Are you asking me to marry you?" Dana asked curiously

" I guess you could say that." Logan answered

" I'm saying yes." Dana said and kissed him.

--

"**Austin-Blake Shelton"**

Michael Barrett sat on his porch swing. Thinking. Thinking of how she left. It had been a year. A year since she left. The answering machine is all she got. He had figured she'd gone back to Austin. She talked about it all the time.

Nicole had called Michael after a year of leaving. She called and got his answering machine. All she remembered was the last part. " _And if this is Austin, I still love you." _she heard.

"_What kind of man would hang on that long_?" Nicole called again and left her number.

Michael called her back. He heard " _If you're calling about my heart it's still yours. I should have listened to it . This is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell this is Austin and I still love you."_

--

"**Mudd on the tires- Brad Paisley"**

" Dana! I got some big news! " Logan yelled

" What baby?" Dana asked

" I got the keys to a new Chevy. The bank finally came through." Logan screamed

" And it's such a nice night too. " Dana added

"Let's take it for a test drive. Down by the lake. Only one way to get there."Logan offered up

" And how's that?" Dana wondered

" To get some mudd on the tires. We'll take a blanket. Build a camp fire. Try out the fourwheel drive. With a little luck, we might just get stuck." Logan concluded with a wink

Logan ran out with a blanket to the new truck. While Dana packed a cooler. Logan was so excited.

" Let's hit it." Dana said

--

"**I Keep Coming Back- Josh Gracin"**

I told myself that you only get on go around. I got it. I can't go back. But I do. I always do. I keep going back. Time after time. To that place. Tennessee is my home. I keep coming back. I just can't leave! Yes, I, Chase Matthews keep going back. Back to her. Back to my hometown. I would love so much…just to leave.

But I can't! I just can't! I want to go find her. But this is my home. No matter how far I go. I always come back. That's probably the reason I don't have her.

See I still love Zoey. But she won't move here. She wants to live in California. But I can't. Tennessee is my home. And I always come back. Time after time. No matter what.

--

"**Something's Gotta Give- LeAnn Rimes"**

I am so tired of this. I'm 30 years old. I have a job. And a cat. I always though by this age, I'd have a husband. But I don't.

I've been looking for a guy so long. But I only find Mr. wrong. I keep telling myself " Nicole, something's gotta give." And I need something to give me butterflies.

Something out there has to give. Friday, I had a date. His cell phone was jumping and I've had enough. I just want a guy! I thought by now I'd be a mom. With a minivan. Maybe driving my kids to soccer or to school. Being the super hot mom.

But I have to find a man first. And I will. I know I will. I have to. Right? Everyone has a soul mate don't they? I thought that I would have two kids by now. I don't know where, but something's gotta give. It has to. And I, Nicole Bristow, will find a man. To love.

--

"**The Skoal Song- Cletus T Judd"**

My wife and I went down to an action. There was a sign that said " No tobacco" and she told me spit with caution. I just told her to shut up. Soon I was getting through outside. I never did think someone would get so mad for having a little bit of Skoal on his John Deere Hat.

But believe me they got me back. My wife said " _Vince, you should have swallowed your dip and your pride. You should have went and dipped outside." _

_--_

"**I'd Lie- Taylor Swift"**

Chase is my best friend. Always has been, always will be. He tells me about his night. I count the colors in his eyes. He swears that he'll never fall in love.

I hope he's wrong. I hope he falls in love. With me. I know everything about him. His favorite color's green. He was born on the 17th. But one thing is, if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie. He's my best friend. I wouldn't want to mess up our friendship. Which is exactly what it would do. Ruin our friendship.

But ask me anything. _His sister is she beautiful? _Yes, she is. He see's everything in black and white. I tell you, I know him better than anything.

If I could only say "_I'm holding every breath for you." _But I can't. He can see through everything. Well, not my heart. But everything else. He has his father's eyes. Gorgeous green. Absolutely gorgeous. He's amazing.

--

"**How Far- Martina McBride"**

We fight all the time. I don't think he notices me anymore. There's so many ways, I could leave. I don't have to come back, not ever.

"Mark, how far?" Quinn asked

" What?" He replied

"How far? How far do I have to go?" Quinn asked her voice cracking

"To do what?" Mark asked angrily

"To make you understand. I'm walking away. It's your decision how far though. " Quinn cried "Do you even care? If I leave? So how far?" She begged

He can't care. He let me walk away. But I didn't want to. I just can't live like this. It's up to him. How far I go. Will he let me get out of my chair? Out of this room? Down the block? Out of the city? The state? The country? Or do I have to go to another planet?

"Mark. How far?" She asked finally

--

"**My Maria- Brooks N Dunn"**

"Sweet Maria." James started "Maria, girl, I love you. I've come a long way too see you."

My Maria. I miss her. I love her. My thoughts about her. Yes, she's a gypsee. But I don't care. I love her. She set my soul free. She treats me right.

"Maria, Take me away" James said to himself

He was hoping she would somehow know he missed her. How much he loved her. She set his soul free. Made his sky sunny when it was grey. His thoughts of her made him smile when he was sad.

"Marie, I love you. I wish you could hear me!" James pleaded looking up at the sky

The same sky they looked at together so many nights. Long nights. Long ago.

--

" **Feels So right- Alabama"**

"Whisper to me softly. Don't say goodbye. This feels so right. Holding you tight." Logan rhymed

"I know. But this isn't right. We shouldn't be together like this." She began

"But, I love holding you. In my arms. Give my heart a smile." Logan begged

" It may feel right. Which it does. But it isn't. We aren't supposed to be together." She replied

"If we weren't supposed to be together. We wouldn't be now. Dana, just hold me close. And love me. Give me a chance! You know it feels right." Logan stuttered

"I know. And I do love you. That's what scares me." Dana offered up

"_The feeling was right." _She thought

--

**A/n-- All the songs are country. And like I said this is my first time with one of these. So they probably suck. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
